Matchmakers
by LiveLaughLoveReadForever
Summary: Professor Snape, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood may not sound like the perfect matchmakers, but they're the four people who have taken it upon themselves to get Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger together. Will their plans work? After a year filled with strange self-locking closets, lots of breaking out into random songs, and explosions their plans might just work.
1. Chapter One

Fourteen-year-old, Draco Malfoy often liked to think that he could get any girl in the school if he wanted to. Any girl, but the one that he actually liked. That really stunk for poor, little, handsome, Draco Malfoy. Not only would Draco not be able to get the girl, but he couldn't ask his dad for help about it without getting disowned. So Draco was forced to ask someone no one would ever, ever go to for relationship advice unless they were desperate. Which he was, so it made sense.

One day after Potions Class had ended and the rest of the students had exited the classroom Draco made his way to his godfather's desk.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, what is the matter?" asked Snape barely paying attention to his godson.

"Well, I have a friend...who needs help in the relationship department. And I can't help him because he's not half as handsome as I am and I've never had relationship problems to fix. But you have! So...will you give me advice to tell him?" Draco said with a strange smile.

Snape was taken aback. Did Draco bump his head or something? Snape was not good in the romance department. In fact, Snape lost the only girl he had ever loved to his archenemy. Stupid James Potter.

"What is the name of this...friend of yours?"

Draco froze. A _name?_ Snape wasn't supposed to care what Draco's friends name was! Draco racked his brain for a good name. "Braco...Braco Dalfoy."

Usually, Draco was a much better liar, but love does strange things to a guy. And right now Draco was feeling a combination of love, embarrassment, and worry. So Draco's lie-o-meter was a bit off.

"Braco Dalfoy? Uh-uh. So what does 'Braco' need help in?"

"He likes a girl who hates his guts and he acts like he hates her and...he thinks he might actually love her and his parents would never let him like her and...yeah," Draco said, "Poor Braco, huh?"

Snape stared at Draco. Draco stared back. Snape didn't know what to say. Suddenly, the bell rang and the first people of the next class began to bustle in.

"Looks like you should go, Mr. Malfoy. I may be able to help...Braco."

Draco nodded and took off as fast as his legs could carry him. Leaving a stunned Snape, a few almost trampled (and very traumatized) first years, and laughing Peeves in his wake.

_Now_, Draco thought when he entered History Of Magic, _It's time to work on my lying skills. What happened to them? Braco Dalfoy. Not a good idea._

After an hour of droning by the teacher-which Malfoy had successfully blocked out- Draco's lying skills were back to normal. Sort of.

* * *

Poor Professor Snape was traumatized by the actions of one Draco Malfoy. He was so traumatized that he only took 10 points from Gryffindor for the rest of the day. Snape had (of course) seen right through Draco's lie and instantly began thinking of the girl his godson liked.

Later that night while he was in his room, Snape put two and two together and figured out who Draco must like. Sadly, Snape must have got five as the answer because Professor Severus Snape decided that his godson must have a thing for Luna Lovegood. Snape eventually corrected his mistake, though, and realized that Draco must like a certain girl from a certain house that reminded Snape a lot like a certain girl who he loves, but had left him for a certain boy and had a certain famous child together before being killed by a certain dark wizard. Long story short, Snape realized that Draco was in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room._

Draco Malfoy was passed out on the couch after a long day of somewhat confessions, retraining himself to lie, and being handsome. Draco had a _very_ tiring life. People were still milling about the common room, but they were used to seeing someone asleep on a couch or two. Slytherin common room had really comfy couches. At the same time Snape discovered Draco's secret, Draco shot awake and glanced around the room. The common room was just as it always was; Slytherins were sitting around a fire, throwing darts at pictures of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, plotting evil plots, and singing songs. The last one wasn't really evil, but they still preformed that task.

_Something has changed_, he decided,_ The universe has shifted_.

But Draco couldn't tell if it was a good shift or a bad shift. And before he could do anything else he fell asleep again.

Whenever Draco awoke the next morning he was shocked to find that the other Slytherins had drawn a mustache on his face while he was asleep and no matter what he did it wouldn't come off. He used soap and water, the really good smelling moisturizer that came in a pretty pink bottle (that was obviously _not _his), and even a few spells. It was quiet a predicament for poor little Draco Malfoy. Eventually, Draco was forced to leave the common room to go to the Hospital Wing. Draco quietly snuck out of the common room while silently hoping he wouldn't encounter anyone on his way there.

But, alas, he did.

Draco was slinking around through the shadows to try to get to the Hospital Wing whenever he spotted none other than the Golden Trio talking in hushed tones. Draco froze in misstep and after brief consideration he decided to keep slinking through the shadows because they probably wouldn't notice him.

It just wasn't Draco's day, was it?

"Malfoy?" asked Harry when he saw the blonde sneaking around.

The other two turned around and looked for Draco. Draco had, unfortunately, stepped out into bright sunlight when they had spotted him- so they saw his permenant mustache.

"What in the world-? You know what? I don't want to know," said Hermione faintly before dragging the boys off in the opposite direction of where he was going.

Draco ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing after that. The sneaking around plan hadn't worked so the only other option was to sprint there.

After getting his mustache removed, Draco made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Whenever he sat down in his usual spot he shot a glare towards everyone at the Slytherin table- just to be sure they understood they knew that he didn't like having a random mustache drawn on him while he sleeps.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful for Draco. Until he got to Potions Class.

"Alright everyone. For next two months you shall work with a partner," everyone reached towards their best friends, "that I'll be picking for you," everyone groaned before Snape could finish his lesson decree, "Anyway, the partners are," Snape began to drone away the name while people would then walk glumly to their partners table, "Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, Miss Parkinson and Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Potter and Miss. Greenwood, and lastly Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zabini."

Draco hadn't actually heard any of the names after he realized that he was going to be paired up with that annoyingly perfect Hermione Granger who had plopped down into the seat next to him after Snape had said that they were going to be partnered together.

_There was no way that this was just merely an "accident_", Draco decided, _Snape knows the truth_.

* * *

_A/N_

_Well, that was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter! :) I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

After Potions class Draco Malfoy was happier than he had been in a really, really, really, long time. Hermione had touched his hand and hadn't yelled at him for getting in her personal space nor had she kicked him in the face. Both of those things were huge accomplishments in their relationship.

_"Hand me those carrots, will you?" asked Hermione. _

_Draco complied and handed her the carrots that were on the table next to him for their potion. As she took them from the boy their hands ever so slightly touched, sending sparks up Draco's arm. It was a nice feeling. And she didn't yell at him. Two points for Draco. _

Draco practically danced into the Slytherin common room. Everyone froze when he burst in with strange experssions of shock on their faces. It wasn't everyday that you saw Draco Malfoy run into the room while practically jumping for joy. Draco seemed to realize that he needed to take a chill pill and smoothed down his robes. All of the Slytherins promptly lost interest in Draco Malfoy (they all had better things to do)-all except for Draco's best friend (aka bffl) Blaise Zabini. He had never seen Draco this happy, except for the time their other friend Josh had got a puppy. (Josh had woken them up at 4 o'clock in the morning just to tell them.)

"So, Draco, what are you so happy about?" Blaise asked whenever the youngest Malfoy plopped down next to them.

"What? Oh, nothing really. I just heard that a Gryffidor fell into the lake today," Draco lied feeling please that he had said anything idiotic like "Braco Dalfoy" again.

"But, Draco, you've never been this excited about anyone falling into the lake," Blaise pointed out.

"Well, it was a _very_ humerous event," Draco defended.

Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, "Well, I better go. I promised myself I'd go to the kitchens and get some of their delicious pastries. See ya', Draco."

* * *

Blaise only half-way lied to his friend because after he made a small trip to the kitchens to stuff his face with pastries, he made his way to Professor Snape's office.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?" Snape looked up from the picture he had been staring at and shoved it into his top desk drawer before Blaise could even get a glimpse of the picture. He was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to find out who Snape was obsessed about.

"I was just wondering...I know you and Draco are close cause he's your godson and stuff and I was just wondering if you knew why Draco was so excited," Blaise asked in one very quick breath.

Snape stared Blaise.

_What is with these Slytherins and them asking me these strange questions?_ wondered Severus Snape with a shake of his head. Who would of thought that people would people would be asking _him _about relationships and feelings?

"You are good friends with, Draco, right?" asked Snape. He didn't want to tell his godson's secret away to just anyone.

"Oh, yes, sir. We're like brothers."

"Uh-huh. Anyway, I suppose I could tell you if you promise not to tell him I told you, deal?"

"Deal!"

"Draco told me that he had a crush on a girl-might even love her, under the lie of saying it's for a friend 'Braco Dalfoy'. After lots of careful consideration I realized he must like Granger. And I recently paired them up in Potions for two months," Snape explained.

Blaise sat in a chair with his mouth hanging open. He sat there with his mouth open until a bug decided to fly into his mouth and choke him. After a session of choking on the poor bug while Snape looked on indifferently, Blaise finally started talking again, "_The_ Hermione Granger? The Golden Trio Hermione Granger? Know-It-All Hermione Granger?"

"The one and only."

"Alright then. Doesn't she...doesn't she hate him?"

"More than likely."

"..."

"..."

"And how can I help him get the girl?"

"...What?"

"How can I help him get the girl?"

"Um," Snape was stunned, "I don't know..."

"Well, I know one thing!" announced Blaise heroically while standing up and putting his foot on a chair. Snape could almost see the cape flying behind him in the wind and could almost hear the heroic music, "Because it's not fair that I have the love of my life- Jessica McDes- and my best friend is left heartbroken in the corner wishing he had down something and got the girl. Will you help me help your godson, Severus Snape?"

"I...guess," Snape said unsure.

"Good!" And with that Blaise swept out of the room.

And Snape was left traumatized for the second time in two days.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was passing in his dorm room. After his speech, Blaise realized that he knew nothing about Hermione Granger other than she liked to read. He knew that and that she was friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Blaise did the only thing he could think of- he decided to ask Hermione's other friend (Ginny Weasley) for help.

Whenever he found her she was standing with a blonde-haired girl who he was pretty sure was named "Loony". Blaise never understood why anyone would name their kid Loony.

"Ginny...Weasley...," gasped out Blaise since he had ran around the castle to find her, "You...are...friends...with...Hermione...Granger...right?"

"Yes. Why? What are planning to do to her?" Ginny snapped glaring at the Slytherin. Slytherins were not to be trusted.

"I'm friends with Hermione too-even though in the books we meet in book 5 and the author just wants me to play matchmaker too," said Luna.

Blaise blinked. It wasn't very often that you meant someone whose name matched them so much. How could her parents have known?

"Okay...," Blaise drawled out feeling slightly like Draco, "Anyway, I need your help."

"Why do you need help from a blood traitor like me?" Ginny replied angrily.

Blaise felt like smacking the girl, before he remembered that you don't hit girls. Ever.

"Because Draco is-," Blaise began before remembering that that Loony chick was still standing next to them.

"It's okay. Luna can hear whatever you want to say about our friend and that git Draco Malfoy," Ginny huffed sticking her nose in the air.

Blaise was upset that the small redhead would call Draco a git, but decided to ignore it to get her to help him. And he also realized that the name "Luna" made a lot more sense than "Loony". Even though the name Loony suited her more.

"Okay. Fine. I'll tell you as long as neither of you swear not to tell a soul, deal?" Blaise demanded.

"I swear," Ginny said cautiously.

"Me too," Luna said looking off into the distance.

"Okay, Draco Malfoy is...in love with Hermione Granger."

There was silence. Even Luna didn't have a response.

"Um, Have you lost your _freaking_ marbles?" asked Ginny.

"Nope!" Blaise promised, "At least I hope I haven't. Anyway, I need help setting the two up. Will you help?"

Ginny glared at him. And then glared at him some more, "This isn't a trick, is it?"

"I promise it isn't."

"Fine. I'll help. Luna?"

"Of course."

"You, Mr. Zabini, have now found two partners in crime," Ginny said with a very Slytherin smirk holding out her hand.

Blaise smirked too and shook her hand before turning and shaking Luna's.

_This is going to be fun. _

* * *

Two hours later, the three kids went down to Snape's office. Snape opened the door with a scowl.

"Professor Snape, we have to work on a idea," Blaise said.

"An idea for what exactly?" Snape asked massaging his temples.

"An idea on how to help Draco, of course," replied the Slytherin student.

"Joy."

"I think Blaise should get Draco to try on a striking suit during our next Hogsmeade visit and me and Ginny will get Hermione to come and she'll began to be notice Draco for things other than his...meanness," Luna suggested.

"You know, Luna, that's not a bad idea," Blaise said.

"I agree," said Ginny, "Let's get to work on Plan A!"

And the three ran off leaving a very disgruntled and slightly traumatized Snape in their wake.

* * *

_A/N_

_Hey guys! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, alerting, and putting this on their favorites! It means a ton to me! :) Will the trio + Snape's idea work?_

_Also, if you are talented in the art/computer art section-would you mind making me a cover for this story? You can PM it to me and I would give ALL credit to you. Thanks! :D_

_I love you all! Please review!_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Draco Malfoy had decided that he had endured the worst day of his life and there would probably never be a day this worse in his entire life. Draco had to wonder what the heck he had done wrong to deserve such an awful day. Malfoy decided that no one in the history of the world deserved to have a day like he had just had. He wouldn't wish it upon anyone...except maybe Harry Potter cause that dude is a -

"BEEP!" shouted a strange second year Slytherin while Draco was stalking toward his dorm.

Draco didn't even have the energy to roll his eyes at the second year boy and continued on his way to his nice, warm, comforting bed.

As Draco laid in bed his thoughts drifted to the days awfully horribly traumatizing events...

* * *

_-Earlier that day-_

Draco Malfoy was upset. His best friend, Blaise Zabini was dragging him to get new dress robes. Even though Draco had told him repeatedly that he had plans with a girl. And by "plans with a girl" Draco meant cutting holes through a menu and staring at Hermione Granger in a totally not stalkerish way. Not stalkerish at all.

"I still don't know why you're making me do this," Draco complained as his friend shoved him into the store that sold dress robes.

"Girls always like a nicely dressed guy. Plus, you never know what will happen if the dress robes we have for the Yule Ball randomly burn up...," said Blaise, "That would stink if you had to go to the ball in your underwear because you don't get spare dress robes and.."

Draco sighed as his friend continued his boring speech. After a few more minutes of his random ranting about dress robes his voice started to change from "and going in your underwear isn't going to help your chance with the ladies..." to a mindless droning noise.

"And that why you need dress robes," Blaise finished proudly.

"Uh-huh," Draco nodded looking like he did when he woke up after a class of History Of Magic.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"I'm going to go look for clothes!"

Draco Malfoy ran as fast as he could to look through a rack of male dress robes for himself. His frown deepened with each new robe he saw. They were hideous. Eventually he found one that was less hideous as the others.

Sighing, Draco pulled it off of the rack and walked into the changing room to see how he looked in the out fit. He quickly pulled the outfit out and looked at himself in the mirror.

I even make these dress robes look good, thought the youngest Malfoy.

Meanwhile outside the changing room, Blaise was hurriedly performing the signal to have Luna and Ginny bring Hermione into the store.

Ginny got the signal and hurriedly dragged Hermione and Luna towards the shop. Luna looked just as excited to be trying to set the two teens up as Ginny did. Blaise liked to think that he didn't look as excited as the two girls...but he did.

"I can't wait to see you in this dress I saw the other day, Hermione!" Ginny was saying happily, "You'll look beautiful in it!"

Blaise smirked and turned to the door that his friend was trying some dress robes on.

"Hey, Drake," said Blaise with false laughter in his voice, "You gotta come see this bug! It's so cool! I'm not sure if it's a really big bug or a really small dog."

Inside the changing room, Draco rolled his eyes at his friend, but he still turned to the black door so he could see the large bug his friend was raving about. Whenever Draco turned the knob to exit the room he found that door wouldn't open. He banged against it with his shoulder to try and loosen the stuck door, but it didn't work. Draco searched the pockets of his robes that he had arrived for his wand before he remembered that he had left his wand in his dorm because he thought he wouldn't need it.

Great.

"Zabini!" called Draco, "I'm stuck in here!"

He was trying to keep the panic out of his voice but he was seriously freaking out on the inside. The changing room didn't have the gap at the bottom that most changing rooms and bathroom stalls had.

"What?"

"I told you-I'm stuck in here!"

"Um, okay. I'm going to get you out!" announced the Slytherin that wasn't stuck in the stall loudly.

So loudly, that he attracted the attention of Hermione Granger.

Blaise smiled sheepishly and did the only thing he could do. Well, not the only thing, since he didn't exactly use his head whenever he got freaked out. He cast a spell to burn down the dressing room door. If the spell had burnt down the door like he had planned, the whole building would have caught on fire. Luckily, it went straight through the door...and hit Draco Malfoy.

There was a very unmanly scream from inside the room followed by a shout of "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, ZABINI?"

"I'm so sorry, Draco! Let me put the fire out!" Blaise said earnestly sending a spell that conjured water into the door.

Draco's unmanly scream and his shout of pain had drawn the attention of Hermione Granger and she was now calmly walking over to them.

"What is going on over here?" asked Hermione.

Blaise felt like face palming. Yes, he had wanted Hermione and Draco to see each other, but he didn't want Draco to be trapped in a small dressing room at the time.

"Uh, you see...Draco is trapped in the dressing room and we can't get him out. My spells went right thought the door," Blaise explained ignoring his best friend's protests.

"Huh," replies Hermione, "Did you try Alohomora?"

"Um...no," replied Blaise realizing that would have been the best thing to do. He nervously laughed thinking of his burned, wet friend inside of the changing room.

"Alohomora!" Hermione said casting the spell at the door. A small click was heard and then the door was flung open by one Draco Malfoy.

He looked pretty bad. His clothes were in tatters and he was cradling his left hand like it had been burned. He was also dripping wet and shivering from the cold.

Draco hadn't been expecting Hermione Granger to be standing outside the door whenever he had opened it. Mostly because he hadn't recognized the voice whenever she had been talking. He frowned whenever he saw the pretty brown haired girl and for a moment looked like he was trying to make an excuse about his clothes before he remembered that he had to act like enemies around the girl he loved.

"Are you okay?" she asked and Draco's heart leapt.

_She cares about me!_ He thought excitedly.

"I'm fine," he snapped at her.

Hermione blinked before turning to go with Ginny and Luna.

* * *

-Later-

Blaise, Ginny, and Luna were trudging down to Snape's office to tell him about their failed attempt at setting Draco and Hermione up. Each one was equally dissapointed about the failure. They had been looking forward for part one of their plan to work. Only it didn't.

"IT DIDN'T WORK!" wailed Ginny when they finally arrived in Snape's office.

The Professor still wasn't sure why he allowed the three into his office. All three of them began wailing loudly about their failed attempt as Snape slowly lowered his head onto his desk in defeat.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! Thank you soooo much for the reviews, favorites, follows and everything else! It means so much to me that you guys are enjoying this story and it's...insaneness. Keep the reviews coming'!

Please review and tell me what you thought of the newest chapter


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four!

Draco Malfoy was nervous. He had decided that he was going to start being nicer to Hermione Granger (a.k.a the girl he was in love with) and make her see that he wasn't a big, fact jerk. And that he could express other emotions other than hostility.

As Draco walked to Potions class he went over his "genius" plan.

He was going to accidentally-on-purpose drop some boiling water on her lap and then heroically save her by cooling the water, helping the burns, and bringing her paper towels.

That was the reason Draco was never allowed to make the plans.

Ever.

Draco didn't know that Blaise, Luna, Professor Snape and Ginny were busy plotting a very evil plot that would destroy the slimmer of hope his own plan had in succeeding.

* * *

Professor Snape was about to leave his office from lunch when three kids burst into his office. He didn't even need to look up to know who it was; no one else ever came to his office willingly except them.

"Professor Snape! We need your help!" shouted Luna loudly.

Snape winced at how loud the blonde was being.

"As you know, our plan didn't work. And it's been a whole week since we even tried to think of an idea so...we decided to come down here and think of ideas!" Ginny said plopping down onto an imaginary seat.

She was just sitting on the floor though. Snape blinked and rubbed a spot over his left eyebrow with a sigh. The three kids were without a doubt not in their right minds in Severus' opinion.

"Oh, Snape, haven't you ever been in love with someone you shouldn't have been in love with?" asked Blaise noticing the professor's gloomy expression, "Or been in love with someone and knowing they'll never love you because of something you've done? But they'll never forgive you no matter how many times you apologize, have you ever known that feeling, Professor?"

Professor Severus Snape gulped. His thoughts drifted to the beautiful redhead who he had loved ever since he had first met her. His only friend in school and the only one he had ever truly cared about.

Lily Evans.

Snape's remembered how much he loved her and how, in reality, he shouldn't have. He remembered how he never told anyone about how much he loved her because he was too freakin' scared about what others would think. What she would think.

Slowly, Snape's thoughts drifted to the picture of her that was laying underneath his pillow. His heart felt heavy in his chest as he remembered how she had decided to never forgive him even after apologized 1,294,368 times. He had counted each and every apology.

Professor Severus Snape was jerked into reality by a voice asking, "Professor Snape, are you alright?"

Luna was looking at him with wide, concerned eyes. In fact, all of them were looking at him in a considered fashion.

"I-I'm fine," said Snape finding it hard to talk around the large lump in his throat, "Now about that plan of getting Draco and Hermione together...do you have any plans?"

"Well," Ginny said eagerly, "The other day, Hermione was worried about Draco and so I was thinking thinking that Blaise could trip him while he was holding the boiling water for Potions and he could accidentally spill it on himself and Hermione, being the caring person she is, would immediately be worried about him and come to make sure he's okay. And then something will stir inside of her as they're staring into each other's eyes and she'll realize she loves him!"

Snape had to wonder how she said all that without taking a breath.

"I think it might work," Snape said with an (attempted) smile.

It just looked like he was constipated.

With that the three teens raced out of the Potions to start preparations on their plan.

Sadly, even though Snape had been more helpful that usual he had still been traumatized by the strange teens.

* * *

As Draco walked though the hallways, he suddenly felt like his plan would work. He smiled broadly and when he started walking again there was a spring in his step.

When he was walking down the hall people stopped their conversations and turned to look at him. Draco assumed it was because he was so good looking, but it was really because they had never seen Draco Malfoy skip.

Whenever he arrived in Potions he took his seat next to Hermione Granger. She nodded in greeting to the one-shade-away-from-being-albino boy. He smiled broadly at her in return. She fell out of her chair in surprise.

Draco Malfoy was being nice to her? She couldn't believe it. Draco was her enemy. He hated her.

As she pulled herself off of the icky Potions floor, Draco realized that he should have helped her off of the floor. That would have been heroic.

After Snape gave the assignment, Draco turned to Hermione and said, "I'll get the boiling water, yes?"

"Sure," Hermione said cautiously.

Draco proudly walked across the room and grabbed a cub of boiling water.

Blaise stared at his Potions book as he waited for his friend to walk by his table. As Draco walked by, Blaise stuck out his foot so friend would trip.

And trip he did.

Draco "super-cool" Malfoy (he swore that that was his real middle name) fell. And as he fell, the cup of boiling water splashed out of the cup and hit the boy in the face. Draco cried out in pain, grasping at his face where the boiling hot water had landed.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Is that Draco Malfoy?"

"It is! I didn't know he was so clumsy!"

"I WANNA TRY DEFYING GRAVITY!"

These were many of the strange things that were being said in the first few seconds after Draco had splashed himself with the painful water. Draco was trying to block out the voices until he heard the soft voice of Hermione Granger, "Draco, are you okay?"

She had gotten out of her seat and was looking at his burning face.

"I-I'm...in a whole lot of pain," said Draco gazing at the beautiful girl with bushy hair.

"I think you should go to the Hospitol Wing," suggest someone in the classroom.

Inwardly, Blaise groaned.

_There goes Ginny's marvelous plan,_ he thought sadly.

"Yes," said Snape who was still slightly disturbed, "Miss Granger please escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione nodded curtly and after standing up helped Draco up. He was injured, after all.

Harry and Ron were sitting across the way with their mouths hanging open; Hermione was touching the ferret. Without disgust!

* * *

Draco didn't know what to do as they walked to the Hospital Wing. He realized that he could still get her to like him more on their "walk" and smirked.

"Thank you for coming," Draco said.

Hermione stopped so fast he thought he saw smoke, "What the heck?"

She looked incredulous. She was incredulous. Draco Malfoy didn't thank people. Draco Malfoy made people thank him because he was in their presence.

"What?" replied Draco shrugging.

Hermione started walking again when she saw Draco clutch at his burned face again. Suddenly, Draco began fast.

"What's wrong?"

"My face hurts."

Hermione bit back the retort of, 'Well, it's killing me!' since she knew the blonde was in a pain.

Once they were in the Hospital Wing, Draco was forced to lay down and take some awful that healed burns, but unfortunately made him go to sleep. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was Hermione's beautifully concerned face.

And then he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Or maybe not so dreamless...

In fact, it was more of a strange dream. In it; Blaise, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood were singing 'Ohmigod, You Guys!' from Legally Blonde at the top of their lungs while Harry and Ron sang 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked. Then the dream switched and Harry Potter was running around singing this strange song about what "Draco likes". Draco actually didn't a few things Harry mentioned. The dream switched again and this time it was just a dream of Potions Class...except Snape had a beard. The dream switched again and this time Hermione was singing a song to him. That was his favorite dream out of all of them.

Strange dreams indeed...

* * *

**A/N:**

**To be honest; I'm not even sure what happened with this chapter. Really. .**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank for all the WONDERFUL reviews! :D**

**ALSO FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE ARE TOTALLY COOL AND WATCH STARKID- I just heard that Joey Richter CONFIRMED A Very Potter Threequel! And, yes, I am freaking out and basically wrote this chapter just so I could tell you guys this... PM me if you want to scream about it with me! ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of chapter four! :D**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The next day when Draco woke up he was greeted by Blaise's face inches from his own.

"Are you okay?" Blaise practically shouted.

Draco groaned and rolled over, hoping that Madame Pomfry would shoo his friend out. He was still really tired.

"Draco. Draco. Draco. Drake. Drakey. Drake and Josh. Count Dracola," Blaise said trying to get the blonde boy's attention.

Draco kept his back to his friend acting like he didn't hear him, but he did hear his friend. And Blaise was being really irritating.

"Will you shut up?" snapped Draco turning around in his bed to face his friend.

"Hmmmm...nope. Not until you answer me anyway," Blaise replied with a smirk.

Draco frowned and thought about it. If he asked his friend what he wanted he would shut up, but he might bet him to do something stupid like ask Pansy to Hogsmeade. If he ignored his friend he would keep being irritating and wouldn't let his friend relax.

"What do you want?" Draco asked tiredly running his temples.

"I want to learn French and I want you to learn it with me!" Blaise said cheerfully.

Draco facepalmed. His friend wanted to do some weird things. A month ago, Blaise had decided he was going to test the theory of 'YOLO'. Draco arrived five minuets before his friend was going to jump off a cliff to test the theory.

"One question; why?" Draco asked flopping back on his bed.

"Well...," Blaise paused thinking of an excuse, "Girls think it's amazing if you speak French it's the language of love."

That wasn't a lie, just stretching the truth a little bit.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

_Finally_, Snape thought setting down the final Potions essay, _Now for some peace and quite_.

But Snape thought too soon. There was a loud crashing noise as soon as he had closed his eyes and when they flew open there stood Luna, Ginny, and Blaise. Snape felt like facepalming.

"Hey, guys!" Blaise said, "Draco and Hermione had some alone time today while she was escorting him to the Hospital Wing for his burns. That means we're one step closer to getting them together."

"YES!" Luna said happily, "Now we can use the plan I've been coming up with for weeks!"

Three heads turned towards the blonde-haired girl. Even Snape was curious (curious, not excited) to see what she was going to suggest. Luna often had strange ideas.

"We can teach Draco French!" said Luna excitedly, "French is the language of love and girls always like when guys can speak french! Then Draco can woo Hermione with French!"

There was silence for a moment before Blaise and Ginny broke out into applause.

"THAT'S INSANELY SMART!"

"WOOT WOOT!"

Snape rubbed his temples. The three ran out of the room still cheering while Snape wondered if he was going to go crazy.

* * *

"Girls like if you speak French?" asked Draco a plan forming in his brain.

"Yep!" Blaise said staring at his friend.

"Looks like we're learning French!" Draco said.

Blaise smirked and dragged his friend off of the hospital bed.

"Wait a second! Where are we going to learn French at? We're at Hogwarts!" Draco asked suddenly.

Blaise froze. That was a good question, but he was prepared. "Professor Flitwick is going to teach us."

Draco shrugged and the two started walking with Blaise towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" asks Madame Pomfry as the two boys were almost out of the wing.

"Out?" said Draco. It wasn't meant to be a question, but he was slightly scared of the Healer.

After the Healer had made sure that the boy was perfectly fine she allowed him to leave as long as he promised to be back after dinner for another check up.

* * *

_After three days of French lessons._

Draco Malfoy was doing great in French. Or so he thought. He was actually doing awful. Professor Flitwick often facepalmed during their sessions-Draco thought it was because of how bad Blaise was doing (Blaise was actually doing 70% better than his friend). Flitwick decided that the only student that he had ever had that was worse at French was the one that thought that nonsense words were French.

* * *

"Repeat after me; 'J'aime les chiens'," said Flitwick.

"Bleh blue foop blah," repeated the student.

Flitwick facepalmed.

* * *

One day as the two were walking out of their French lesson Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley walked past them. The three were looking guilty of something and kept glancing over their shoulders. Unfortunately, they were so distracted by looking over their shoulders that they ran right into the two Slytherins.

"Malfoy! Zabini!" Harry cried while picking himself off of the floor, "Watch where you're going! You jerks ran into us."

"Actually you three nincompoops ran into us," Draco sneered trying not to grab Hermione and confess his love to the girl.

That would be both awkward and embarrassing.

"I am not a nincompoop!" Hermione cried outraged at the insult. "After all I've done for you!"

"Um, what exactly have you done for Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"I escorted him to the Hospital Wing," Hermione said huffily.

Draco and Harry exchanged a look before they remembered who they were exchanging a look with and hurriedly turned their looks into glares.

Hermione looked hurt for some reason and Draco felt like running to her and giving her a huge hug, drying her non-existent tears, and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't since he was her arch-enemy and she hated his guts. It was spur of the moment idea and he couldn't really help himself. He told her he loved her. In French, of course.

"Mon pantalon est en feu," Draco said calmly.

Hermione had a strange look on her face. A thought occurred to Draco, _Did she know French?_

That would be really bad. She would know his secret and then she would laugh at him. And then his life would be over because Harry freaking Potter and Ron Bilius Weasley would promptly kill him after Hermione told them what he had said.

"Y-Y-Your...," Hermione said. Draco closed his eyes and waited for the words that would end his life. "Your pants are on fire?"

Draco's eyes shot open. Apparently the brunette was awful at French.

"Yep. They sure are," Draco said relived.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry stared at him like he had grown three heads and them calmly walked backwards before they turned, broke into a run, and ran as fast as they could away from the strange, awful at speaking French boy.

* * *

**A/N**

**If you can get the reference to a popular T.V. show you get a shout-out in the next chapter! :D**

**I love every single one of you! :) Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, following, and really just reading this story! It means so much to me! 3**

**I'll post the next chapter after I get 10 reviews! I know, I know it's a lot, but just one review per person and that'll be AWESOME. Maybe I'll even lower it and post the next chapter with a few less reviews than that! ;)**

**THANK YOU and tell me what you think in a review! D**


	6. Chapter Six

Blaise Zabini was disapointed. He trudged towards Severus Snape's office with a depressed look on his face. The group's newest plan to get Draco and Hermione together (to get Draco to "woo Hermioine with French") had completely and totally failed. Just becuase Draco couldn't speak French to save his life. If someone came up to him and pointed a gun at him (or a wand) and threatened to shoot him (or cast the deadly "Unforgivable Curse") unless he said a statement in French that fit the scene, Draco would die.

As Zabini reached to turn the doorknob to Snape's office, the door flew open and smacked him in the face.

"Oh my gosh! Blaise! Are you alright?" asked Ginny looking down at the boy she and Luna had just seriously injured by opening a door. Blaise sat up, rubbing the top of his head and holding his nose. He was in a lot of pain.

"Oh, um, I'm fine," Blaise clearned his throat and said again, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Well, our lastest plan has completely failed us. Hermione came into the common room today and she told us about Draco not being able to understand French-and I quote- 'worth a flipping flip'," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Now we'll have to figure out a new plan to make Draco and Hermione become Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Luna clarified.

"I know," the young Slytherin male said, "We're going to have to come up with a new and improved plan! One that's not foolproof!"

"You mean Draco-proof, right?"

Zabini had no reply for the red-haired girl's question. They all lasped into silence as they thought of a new plan. They were going through plans like Ron Weasley goes through food. Then an idea struck Blaise Zabini. It wasn't a good plan, it wasn't even a mediorce plan, but it was the best plan he had come up with that day.

"Guys! I've got it!" he screeched. A few students were walking by when Blaise yelled that statement and followed it up with a dancing a _very_ "attractive" victory dance. They stared at Blaise for a few moments, but they ran off the moment they saw him about to take off his shirt.

"What is your plan?" Ginny asked quickly, she didn't really want to see Blaise shirtless. Yeah, she _totally _didn't want to see him shirtless. Ahem.

"We follow them around while singing songs!"

"_That's _your genius plan?" she asked incrediously.

"I like it," Luna said. Blaise nodded and pointed at Luna.

"She's smart," Blaise said.

"Fine. We'll try this 'idea', but I doubt it'll work," Ginny warned.

"It's the best idea we have, isn't it?"

"Yeah, now let's go get Snape's help."

* * *

Snape stared at the three teenagers. They wanted him to go around singing at the Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? They had lost their mind. Their requests had gotten stranger and stranger over time.

"So will you do it? _Please_," Ginny said with wide green eyes. He sighed. The young Weasley didn't know it, but he was a sucker for pleading green eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'll only do it once, deal?" Snape asked.

"Deal!" Ginny said as the group ran out of the professor's office.

"What did I just get myself into?" he asked himself.

* * *

_A/N_

_Well, that was a short chapter. :p I know that it's super short and it had the ability to be much longer (and much funier) and for that I'm sorry. _

_But I need to ask y'all a question before we kept going; what songs would you like me to add into the story? _

_I have A TON picked out, but I would love to incorrpriate some of your choices! (:_

_Just tell me the name of the songs in a review (and while you're at it just tell me what you thought of this chapter). _

_THANKS GUYS. :)_


	7. Chapter Seven

You know those days where it seems like the entire universe is against you and by the end of the day dropping your pen is enough to make you want to cry? Yeah, I thought so. That was the type of day Hermione Granger was having. She couldn't wait to get to the library and just have peace and quiet. She would sit down in that little, round table that was towards the back of the library and read a nice book. She smiled as she thought of how nice it would be just to unwind. It made her heavy feet feel a bit lighter for a few seconds.

When she arrived at the library, she took little time to get to the table. She sank down on the soft plush seats and pulled a book out of her bookbag; _Hogwarts; A History-Part 2. _ After she had read the first part ten times, somebody told her about the sequel. Hermione had quickly bought it. As she opened the book and settled down in her chair, she couldn't help but wish for some hot chocolate, but the library's strict rules forbid any type of food or drink in the room. She shook her head of all other thoughts and began to read.

_The First Slytherin Mudblood;_

_The first and only mudblood to be accepted into Slytherin was Daphne Sanders. When she was accepted into Hogwarts and sorted into Slytherin-just two years before the famous Harry Potter-most pure-blood Slytherins were outraged. A mudblood in Slytherin! They would not stand for this! And neither would thier children. People threw tempertantrums as they demanded that the young girl be taken out of Slytherin and sorted into a different house. "Take her out of Slytherin! Put her in...Hufflepuff or something!" a Slytherin student famously cried. Soon after another famous remark was made by another Slytherin student, "What the _hell_ is a Hufflepuff?" _

_Before long people were throwing things. Glass was shattering, people were getting hit in the head with guitars (where these "pure-blood" wizards found Muggle guitars...we'll never know), and lots of screaming and crying occured before the whole mess was sorted out. Daphne, an avid drawer and musician, had drawn- in a marker that took weeks to take off; with or without magic- drew a guitar on one of the kids who didn't support her's face. _

_Before long, the rest of the Slytherin house began to agree that the young girl _did _in deed belong in Slytherin and now most of Slytherin house holds a grudging respect for her-unless, of course, they enjoy her company. _

_"Yeah," Blaise Zabini, a currect Slytherin student said, "She's awesome. Of course, I doubt any other mudblood would ever be able to get into Slytherin-ever. But Daphne is something else."_

Hermione was yanked out of her book by the sound of...singing? Singing in the library? She turned around to find the singer and to try to warn them about thier probably impending doom, but didn't find anyone. When she turned back around Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and (why the heck is he here?) Blaise Zabini sitting on the chair across from her with a guitar. They were sharing one chair and they looked pretty cramped, but they didn't seem to mind.

"What the-," Hermione started before getting cut off by some kid walking by who was going "BEEEP." Luna strummed the guitar and the group smiled.

"Hey, baby, won't you look my way-," Blaise began singing before Hermione ran off with her arms flailing in the air as she screamed like a total nutjob.

"SHUT YOUR FACE," was shouted at Hermione numerous times befroe she exited the library. She slowed down as her heart rate returned to normal. She turned around and found herself face to face with Ginny.

"Oh my-"

"BEEP."

"Are you following me?" Hermione asked the kid. He promptly turned and ran down the hall like she had done moments before.

Ginny cleared her throat and Luna strummed the guitar. "I got dumped by Jake Gyllenhaal. Last year. So I bought this hipster voodoo doll. With a beard," Ginny sang.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Hermione asked before she turned and ran down the hall after the young beeping kid.

As Hermione's form got smaller and smaller, Ginny turned to her friends. "Well, I guess we should just go straight to the long songs. Singing other random songs doens't seem to be getting her ready to hear the romance songs. We just need the two of them in the same room!"

"Or we could sing them the same song seperately!"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY.

Just imagine someone saying that like they do in Superhero movies.

Hermione Granger walked into Potions half asleep. Her sleep had been interuppted by nightmares that included Ginny, Blaise, and Luna singing strange songs. She pulled herself into the seat beside Draco and almost fell asleep. Meanwhile, Draco's heart was racing in his chest. Hermione finally flopped against him, as she nearly fell asleep. Draco couldn't breathe as she quickly sat up with sleepyness in her eyes.

"Um, sorry," she said.

"Oh," Draco replied, "It's fine."

It most certainly was not "fine". It was the best thing that had ever happened to him in his _entire_ life. His heart was going a hundred miles an hour and he was pretty sure he was about to pass out.

"Now class-," Snape began.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP," shouted Luna as she jumped into the classroom with Ginny. Blaise stood up and cheered.

"DEAR LORD NO," Hermione cried.

Luna pulled out a guitar. Hermione looked for Snape, praying that he would use his exceptional "no useless stuff" attitude and get them in trouble, but he seemed to have magically dissappeared.

"When they say you can't love, I think you've got it wrong. And they you can't feel, with a heart made of steel, but you can't say that steal ain't strong. Well, if that's who you are-just a meaningless star in the sky. Tell me what is the meaning of what I am feeling if you are the reason why. Now I maybe dumb, but where I come from folks say they're fine when I know that they're blue. But you don't know you, the way I do," Blaise sang as Luna played the guitar.

"Your kind is frail and weak and I want to destroy you all. You're a sorry disgrace to the concept of race and to the logical science and law. But for some reason why when you look at me I don't wanna be. Programmed this way. Believe when I say you're the one anomaly. You might not be smart, but there's a part of me, that's starting to make a break-through. No, you don't know you the way I do," Ginny sang.

Blaise opened his mouth to sing more when the door burst open and Professor Flitwick walked in. His mouth fell open and the two singing kids closed thier mouths. Luna and Ginny turned and followed Professor Flitwick out of the room and left that class stunned.

Professor Snape walked back into the room calmly smoothing over his black robes.

"Now, where were we?" he asked.

* * *

_That was crazy. Your thoughts; WHAT THE FREAKING FREAK? _

_Yeah, I'm sorry about that chapter. I was tired when I wrote it and it made sense to me and it was slightly funny and...yeah. There will be another chapter filled with songs and Draco/Hermione will get closer and "have a moment". I have it all planned out. xD There will be better more entretaining songs that you will probably enjoy. Keep sending in those suggestions! I have had a couple of GREAT suggestions. _

_Maybe we'll even have Harry and Ron sing a song. ;) That's just a possibility. _

_ANYWAY, I hope you guys enjoyed this crazy chapter. If you did you should leave a review for me! :) They light up my day and just make me smile!_

_Also, the Hogwarts: A History- Part Two selection is FAKE. And I seriously doubt there are ANY "mudbloods" in Slytherin. And I don't think there evver will be. SO...don't get mad at me for changing a bit of Slytherin history. :/ Derp derp. SO, YEAH. No angry letters about the fact that there is a mudblood in Slytherin messing up bloodlines or whatever and that would never happen or whatever. IT'S FOR THE STORY. *hinthint* Also, SLYTHERINS FOR THE WIN. (Techincally, Slytherpuffs for the win, but I'm mostly Slytherin with some Hufflepuff in me.)_

_List of songs mentioned in story (today):_

_Everybody Talks by Neon Trees_

_We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together PARODY by BarelyPolitical (I just love this version...though I do love the original version too. :) )_

_The Way I Do by Starkid from Starship_

_Thank you guys for reviewing and reading and just being awesome! You guys are amazing! _

_DON'T GO ANYWHERE BECAUSE THE ADVENTURE WITH HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, GINNY, BLAISE, LUNA, SNAPE, AND DRACO WILL CONTINUE AFTER THE SHORT BREAK. _


	8. Chapter Eight

Hermione Granger slunk out of Potions with a pounding headache. The next time she laid eyes on Ginny or Braise or Luna she would more than likely injure them and then feel no remorse. Was she proud of that? No. Did she care? Of course not. As she dragged herself out of the Potions classroom she could have _sworn _that Draco Malfoy was staring at her with wide eyes.

_I must be really tired, _Hermione said with a shake of her head, _I'm thinking that DRACO MALFOY is staring at me like a love sick puppy!_

As Hermione turned the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Ginny Weasley turn the corner.

"Oh no," the bushy-haired brunette said with wide eyes. She looked over the younger red-head girl.

"EVIL GINGERS," someone yelled as they ran away from Ginny.

"HEY!" Ginny responded. She started yelling profanities at the young boy, before turning to her friend. Hermione noticed that Luna and Blaise were missing. _That_ had to be a good thing, right?

"Where's Luna?" Hermione cautiously asked.

"With Blaise," the other girl said as if that answered everything.

"Where's Blaise?"

Ginny only responded with an evil chuckle.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN DOWNTOWN GOTHAM- Or in front of Professor Snape's classroom. Either one.

Draco Malfoy was practically skipping out of the classroom. Every time he saw Hermione he fell a little bit more in love with her. She was amazing, smart, beautiful, funny, smart, gorgeous attractive, and just perfect. He had a smile stuck on his face and was barely watching where he was going when he ran straight into Blaise Zabini. Draco fell onto the floor. His friend stared down at him with wide eyes and creepy smile. Luna Lovegood was staring down at him too, but didn't seem to master the creepy smile as well as Blaise considering the fact that she seemed to get distracted by a butterfly that was fluttering around her head.

Luna was still holding the guitar that she had earlier.

"Blaise...what are you doing?" Draco asked. Luna strummed a cord on the guitar as Blaise smiled. The almost albino boy pulled himself up off the floor as he watched the two with terror shining in his eyes.

"Something has changed within me," Blaise sang.

"Oh no."

"Something is not the same," the handsome Slytherin boy sang.

"Blaise. Come on, buddy, you _don't_ have to do this."

"I'm through of playing by the rules of someone else's game."

Draco couldn't take much more of this torture and turned and ran down the halls with Blaise and Luna running behind him.

Blaise, of course, was still singing at the top of his lungs. He was running as fast as he could, but the music still wouldn't stop. As he ran, he passed several broom closets. A plan formed in Draco's "large" brain. He smirked and threw himself inside of one of these small closets.

"I think I'll try defying gravity," Blaise sang at the top of his lungs as the two passed up the closet.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"So they're not _here, _right?" asked Hermione with big worried eyes.

"No," Ginny said with a glum look on her face.

"Thank goodness," muttered the older girl.

"BUT I DON'T NEED THEM TO SING."

"OH DEAR LORD," screamed Hermione as she ran for her life.

"I TOOK A CHANCE, I TOOK A SHOT. AND YOU MIGHT THINK I'M BULLETPROOF, BUT I'M NOT," Ginny sang.

Hermione turned and ran away from Ginny. She yanked open the door to a broom closet and jumped inside, terrified of the singing girl. Little did Hermione know that she wasn't alone in the broom closet.

"Hello?" squeaked out a voice.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," drawled out the voice.

"_Malfoy?_"

"Bingo."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Blaise and Luna...they're singing...and scaring me," Draco said shuddering. Hermione blanched remembering how she had been just as terrified of them earlier. She supposed the two of them could call a truce for a moment.

"I think I'll try defying gravity!"

"Is that...Blaise?" asked Hermione pressing her ear against the door.

"Sadly, it is," Draco said somberly.

"Why the heck is he hanging out with Ginny and Luna?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know _why _he's hanging out with Weaslette and Loony. Thank you very much. I think he has issues. I see the three of them walk into Snape's office and then come out laughing like maniacs...I don't understand it," he moaned. Hermione looked at him.

"Have you had strange things happening to you?" asked the girl.

"Yes...why?" Draco said.

"I was just wondering," Hermione tried to dramatically look off into the distance, but the affect was lost on Draco due to the lighting of the closet.

They stayed in the closet for what seemed like several periods as they continued to hear Blaise, Ginny, and Luna singing songs outside of the closet door.

"I'm frightened," whispered Draco after what seemed like two hours of waiting.

"Me too," agreed Hermione.

(LATER)

"And then Daphne tells me that the Ravenclaw girls were 'totally checking me out'. Of course, they weren't checking me out. I'm still not sure why I trusted her. She taught me how to be really sneaky and lie when I was a first year. And then she would teach me how to extract my revenge perfectly...Oh, Daphne. So, I go up to these girls and they look at me like 'What the...?' I smile at them with my perfect smile and I go 'Hi, ladies, how are you doing?' These girls are in their seventh year and they have these big burly boyfriends. Of course, their boyfriends show up right after I talk to them and try to beat me up. I'm not sure how those bozos got into Slytherin because they were stupid- and I mean that in the best possible way," Draco stopped while Hermione giggled.

"Wait," Hermione said after her giggles stopped, "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything."

"EXACTLY!"

And with that Hermione stood up, waved at Draco, and sped off.

Draco smiled to himself. Today was the best day _ever._

* * *

_A/N_

_Hey guys! :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) I had so many amazing reviews from you guys on the last chapter that I felt super inspired to write another chapter! If I didn't reply to your review, I'm really really really REALLY sorry and I'll try to respond soon. :) I think I responded to every review, but I'm not COMPLETELY sure. :_

_Our three friends will still be bursting out into songs in the later chapters, but I think they're going to think of a new plan... BUT THERE WILL STILL BE SONGS. I have it all planned out. _

_GUESS WHAT? One more review and we'll reach FORTY. Forty reviews! :D That'll make me so happy...so all of you guys should review. *hinthint*_

_Songs used in this chapter:_

_Defying Gravity from Wicked_

_Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift_

_I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There will be even more insanity in later chapters. And actual PLOT DEVELOPMENT involving Hermione soon. ;) Yes, plot development in one of my stories-almost unheard of, isn't it?_

_It is._

_Thank you guys for reading and just being awesome! :)_


	9. A Very Important Author's Note

_Before I continue onto the newest chapter, I would just like to ask you to pray for the families affected by the horrible tragedy in Newtown. At this moment twenty young children and seven others have died because of this terrible shooting. Please pray for them. These people were daughters, sons, friends, siblings, parents, cousins, aunts, uncles, neices, nephews, children, husbands, wifes, boyfriends, girlfriends, grandsons, and granddaughters. Please pray for everyone involved and everyone who has lost someone dear to them in this tragedy. I just saw the most heartbreaking (and true) tweet. It said "Imagine all the presents that will never be opened" referring to the lost children. It's been reported that many children (who survived) were crying and saying "I want Christmas. I don't want to die." My heart goes out to everyone who has anyone truly involved in this tragedy. Please, please pray for them. _

_Pray for the families who lost someone in this tragedy and pray for your family. Be thankful for them. It's things like this that make you count your blessings. Hug your older sibling, call that one family member you haven't talked to in a while, tell someone that you love them, remember that this tragedy could happen to you. It could be your child or your younger sibling among the young souls that departed from us. _

_Please pray for the families who had children in that school when the shooter ran down the halls. Their innocence was taken away from the much to early. The young children who made it out of the school this morning will have a scar upon their life that will never go away. They were so innocent. They will never be able to stop the fear and the pain that will stay with them forever. _

_Send out prayers to the teachers who protected the children with their lives. Please pray for the families who lost family members as the teachers protected the children. _

_Please send out your prayers to everyone involved. _

_Thank you. Thank you so much. 3_

_ALSO; _

_Starkid is releasing THE SCRIPT AND ALBUM OF A VERY POTTER SENIOR YEAR ON DECEMBER 15TH, 2012. _

_Which is...TODAY. _

_It's already been released, but the website is crashing because of how many Starkids keep going onto said website and keep getting it. I, sadly, have not been able to get it yet. _

_But I'm trying desperately to get it. _

_If you're freaking out as much as I am and just as excited about this and YOU HAVE IT. _

_Than you are freaking lucky. And blessed and I'm jealous._

_Okay._

_Bye._

_P.S. WE'RE AT 45 REVIEWS. :D THANK YOU._

**UPDATE: 10:00 A.M. CENTRAL TIME**_  
_

**__**_OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH. OH MY FREAKING GOSH. **  
**_

_I've got it. I've got it. I'VE GOT THE SCRIPT. I'm dying. _

_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. _

_#dead_


	10. Chapter Nine

Hermione was exhausted. After a long, night of doing her pounds and pounds of homework (and Ron and Harry's homework), she couldn't wait to just lay down in bed and relax. Ron and Harry were driving her crazy with their fighting. They had been best friends for four freakin' years. The three of them had battled a troll, saved Hogwarts from demented DADA professor number 1, played a game of giant chess, battled a giant snake, stopped crazy professor number 2, saved Harry's godfather, and many other things and they were going to get rid of all of that just because of a little bitty argument. She also had to think that the reason they were fighting was a very trivial reason.

Ron was _jealous_ of Harry. After all they'd been through, he was jealous of Harry. Deep down, she could understand why Ron was jealous of Harry. Ron wished he would be noticed. He didn't want to be the youngest boy, the one that his mother had had when she was trying to have a girl. He didn't want to be side-kick to Harry Potter. He didn't ever want to be a side-kick, but that's all he ever seemed to be. But Harry was jealous of Ron, in return. Ron had the perfect life, in Harry's opinion. He had a kind and loving mother and father, a home that accepted him with open arms every time any break rolled around. He had a bustling house, filled with laughter and shouts. He had siblings who, while they all played pranks on each other and often got in fights, would do anything to protect each other. Sure, he didn't have money, but he had a _home_.

Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for the sweet relief of sleep, but as she stared up at the roof of her four poster bed her stomach growled. Hermione groaned. Out of all the days that she could be hungry, it had to be this one. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go to bed until she had something to eat, so she tossed the covers off of herself, grabbed her gold and red robe off of one of the posts and quietly pushed aside a curtain of the four poster bed. She sneaked over to the door, making sure no one woke up at the sound of her footsteps. That would be bad. Hermione Granger caught sneaking out of the girl's dormitory after curfew.

_I do that too often, _Hermione thought with a frown. She did sneak out of her room a lot.

* * *

As Hermione finally walked into the kitchen she was greeted by the sight of tons of house-elves bustling around the kitchen as they prepared for the next morning's meal.

"Ah, Herm'one Granger!" Dobby said dashing over to the girl, "What can Dobby do for you?"

Hermione shifted guiltily. She didn't want to ask the house-elf to do more than he already did. The poor creature did so much work, and he wasn't even paid well! Most house-elves weren't even paid! She wished they would all go and ask Dumbledore for pay like Dobby did, but they didn't seem to care.

"Dobby is always ready to help a friend of Harry Potter," Dobby annouced, "Dobby will get Herm'one Granger food. Herm'one will sit over there and Dobby will bring her food."

Hermione was about to refuse his help, but instead smiled at him as he shoved her towards the chairs near the fire.

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Herm'one Granger is welcome!" Dobby squeaked with a smile and jumped away from Hermione.

Hermione stared into the fire,exhaustion was seeping into her brain and not letting her think. She wished she could go and help all the house-elves. She really to help start SPEW up again. She smiled at the thought. She had three members- not counting herself. As she stared into the flames, her thoughts drifted towards Harryand Ron's angstyattitude. If they got any angstier she would explode. As she stare into the roaring fire, she got a sudden vision of a Harry that was even angstier than he was right now.

* * *

"There're blueberries in the pancakes! WHY IS THE WHOLE WORLD AGAINST ME?" Harry shouted. Meanwhile, at another table, Justin breathed.

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME ANY OF THAT FLIPPING ATTITUDE, JUSTIN."

* * *

Hermione shook her head. That would never happen. Her vision couldn't come true. Harry wouldn't be angsty enough to fill up a 870* page book about his angst (or a 3 minuets and 26 seconds video called Wizard Angst). Would he?

Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts by voice muttering (or attempting to mutter because he was talking under his breath...loudly).

"Stupid Blasie. How dare he not want to come with me to the kitchens to get food?" said none other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

*in the American version.

WHO HERE HAS READ THE SCRIPT TO AVPSY?

Please tell me I'm not the only one...

Honestly, I cried. It was so perfectly perfect. "Okay is wonderful". The reprises of Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts were amazing. I can't wait to flipping see it performed. Starkid really knows how to make me cry. They hit me right where they know it'll make me cry. And they say the things they know'll make me laugh.

And that's why I love them. c:

3

Now, who here has a tumblr? If you tell me your username I'll go and check you out (maybe even follow you)! :D

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't my best, but the next one will be out soon and will be much better than this! Leave me a review telling me if you liked it or not!

Thanks!


	11. Chapter Ten

Hermione turned and met the eyes of her arch-enemy; Draco Malfoy. She had to admit; he was hot. He was wearing green silk pajamas and his hair was all tussled from sleep. She shook the thoughts out of her head with disgust. He may be attractive, but he's still Draco Malfoy. He froze when he saw her curious brown eyes staring at him. _  
_

_Oh dear, _he thought, _She's here. Now, I'll make a fool out of myself. _

Draco, being the completely socially competed child that he was, stopped and stared at Hermione while making strange noises that slightly reminded Hermione of a duck being strangled.

Hermione wasn't sure how to reply. A good "what the heck is happening" or "OH DEAR LORD" would have worked, but she decided to take the road less traveled by and just stared at him, waiting for him to get out of his funk and start acting normal. Or as normal as he could be.

It was quiet sometime before he regained his talent of talking. In fact, whenever he had finally regained the power of speech, Dobby was bringing out some snack s for Hermione.

"MASTER DRACO," Dobby screamed loudly. Every house-elf in the kitchen stopped talking and turned towards Draco, Hermione, and Dobby. They all knew that Dobby was once owned by the Malfoys and they all knew that Mr. Malfoy had often beat Dobby. They were slightly worried to see how Dobby would react to seeing his old master. He was a strange elf and most of the others thought that he would injure Malfoy. He was a free elf now and he didn't seem to think like the other elves.

"I can't believe it's you!" Dobby exclaimed. He gave Mafloy a bow (didn't drop the food for Hermione) and handed Hermione. He politely asked Draco if he could get him any food. Draco asked if he could have a few of those "little lemon yummy things" and the conversation was over. The other elves' immediately got back to work, they couldn't be caught staring (that was so improper!). With huge eyes, Draco cautiously sat down next to Hermione.

"So," he said. Hermione looked up from the book she had decided to take downstairs to the kitchen with her. Draco was sitting in an awkward position. He didn't look comfortable being in such a close range to Hermione. She didn't really note that fact because he always looked like that when they talk or saw each other.

"So," replied Hermione with a nod of her head.

He tried to smile charmingly, but it just came out as creepy. Hermione stiffled her laugh; with his creepy smile and awkward position he could easily pass as a pedophile if he was older.

"Have you ever heard of...," Draco racked his brain for a good suggestion of conversation. Nothing appeared in his mind. He looked around the kitchen, searching for ideas. They were in a kitchen...in Hogwarts... Hogwarts...PIGFARTS. That would work. "Have you ever heard of Pigfarts?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. First, Braco Dafloy now "Pigfarts"? He was getting worse in his lies. He shook his head pitifully.

"...Pigfarts?"

"Yes, Pigfarts."

"No, I honestly have never_ ever _heard of 'Pigfarts'," replied Hermione with a strange look on her face.

"Well, it's a castle school," said Draco.

"Where is it?" asked Hermione, now intrigued in the conversation.

"...Mars," replied Draco. If Hermione thought she could go to Pigfarts that things could get bad. Mars would be the best option.

"Mars?" now she was getting doubtful of Draco's story.

"Yeah, and the headmaster is a talking lion-," Draco was saying when they heard the door the kitchen open. Terrified, the two teens looked at each other. Getting caught would not be good. They'd be caught out of their dorms and they'd be caught _together..._ they didn't even want to know what their friends would think. Harry and Ron already stared at the two of them during Potions to make sure they were alright (unless they were occupied by not strangling their own partners).

"We need to hide," whispered Hermione. Hermione Granger was suggesting hiding from a teacher? That was shocking. Draco's mouth fell open. She was so perfect.

She looked around the room until her gaze found the open door of a pantry.

"There," Hermione said, grabbing Draco's hand as she momentarily forgot about their differences as she strained to not ruin her perfect reputation. She dragged the two into the pantry concentrated on getting them both out of trouble without getting in trouble from teachers. Draco, on the other hand, was thinking only of the fact that she was_ holding his hand._

She shut the door to the pantry as she heard the footsteps grow increasingly louder. They had been locked in a closet together before, but this pantry was much smaller. Hermione's heart was pounding. She did not want to get in trouble.

* * *

_HEY GUYS. :D_

_Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate)! I've been super busy lately so I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. :/ BUT I'LL WRITE A LONGER ONE SOON. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!_

_I've had the BEST two days ever this Thursday and Friday. On Thursday, I just hung out with my best friend EVER. And today was amazing for multiple reason and I'll tell you about it if you want me to (which you probably won't)._

_Anyway, thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, etc. :D Thank you SO MUCH. _

_QUESTION: For future chapters, what is the hottest guy you know so I can add a hot guy for COOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIII IIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCT? :D_

_I mean, if I don't find a name I like than I'll use that name of the hottest guy I know. *high pitched giggle*_

_THANK Y'ALLL FOR REVIEWING. _


	12. Chapter Eleven

Hermione closed her eyes and willed her heartbeat to slow down. The melodic thump-thump-thump of her heart seemed to pound in her ears. She couldn't even imagine how bad it would look if anyone found Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in a small pantry together- especially when it was past curfew. She didn't even want to know what would happen if Harry and Ron found the two of them together in a situation similar to that.

She didn't want to know what anyone would do if they found the two of them at that moment: teacher, student, Filch.

Malfoy's heart was racing just as fast as Hermione's, but because of a different reason. He was in a pantry with Hermione Granger. Sure, they had hidden a cupboard together, but they hadn't been super close to each other. He could smell her strawberry and crème shampoo. He could actually feel her shaking in her fuzzy pink slippers.

The footsteps grew louder and louder and Hermione began shaking harder and harder.

"Blaise," a familiar voice said, "Couldn't we have held this meeting during the day? Qweteres are prone to coming out at night."

"Luna?" Hermione gasped out. She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth, though. She couldn't have anyone knowing they were there.

"Guys, did you-?" a male voice started.

"You know, I have to agree with Luna on this one. We should just postpone this until tomorrow. I'm exhausted," a female voice adds.

First Luna, then Ginny? Who was going to start talking next Professor Snape?

"Guys! There's someone in this kitchen other than us," Blaise repeated.

"Yeah," replied Ginny. Hermione could just picture the red-head standing outside the door. "A billion house-elves."

"No, I mean...a human," Blaise said, "Let's go somewhere else to finish this meeting. Imagine if it was one of the 'Golden Trio'! Or even if it's one of the two in the flesh and blood!"

Silence fell over the group outside and the sounds of people hurrying to exit a space began. "Oh!" "Luna, you just stepped on my face!" and "Why can't we walk like civilized people?" were just some of the things said in the confusion.

The two children hidden away in the pantry heard their footsteps grow fainter and fainter until they heard the portrait door swing open and the group left. Hermione waited a few moments before she let the door to the swing open. Malfoy was the first to exit the pantry, not wanting to make it seem like he liked staying in a pantry with her. A look of relief overtook Hermione's face, as she realized she could finally relax. She leaned her head against one of the many shelves, wanting her heartbeat to slow down. Unfortunately for Hermione, leaning her head backwards is not one of her many talents. She banged her head on the shelf and quickly sat up and began rubbing her head after a few exclamations that would make the author of the story have to turn the rating from "K+" to "T".*

"Are you alri-," Draco started before he saw it.

A large bag of flour was teetering on the end of shelf that was located a little over Hermione's head. Everything to slow down the instant Draco saw it. He knew this was his chance. This could be his chance to become Hermione's (totally hot) savior. He dived towards Hermione. The whole world was going in slow motion for Draco. He could hear the music playing as he dived.

This would be the climax of any good movie, he thought.

He knocked her out of the way just as the flour fell. There was no time for Draco himself to move out of the way. He would take one for the team.

Draco never had good depth perception.

He had assumed that when the flour would fall it would land on her head. He was wrong. If he hadn't "heroically" tackled Hermione out of his way, than the back of flour would have harmlessly fell onto the floor next to her. But because of Draco's heroic deed, the bag of flour fell and landed right on Hermione's chest. The bag immediately exploded, covering the girl in flour from head to toe. There was flour everywhere. It was on her face, coating her body, and in her hair (how it got in her hair was a question Draco asked himself many times after that night).

There was silence for a few moments. What did you say when you tackle the girl you like so she won't get hit by a falling bag of flour, but she still gets hit by said bag of flour? And what do you say when you just get attacked by a falling bag of flour?

Apparently, you laugh. It all happened so fast. She couldn't help herself. She just felt- and knew she looked- ridiculous. The whole situation was humorous. She knew that she should be angry at Draco, but she truly couldn't find it in her heart to be angry at him. Tears rolled down her face, the liquid making a clear path through the flour. It only took Draco a few moments before he was laughing too.

"Why is this so funny?" Draco asked between his loud laughs.

"Honestly, I don't even know," giggled out Hermione.

Annoyed, a house-elf stops up to them.

"Leave," she said before she turning around and leaving Hermione and Draco.

They leave the kitchen, still slightly giddy from the whole expeirence.

"Let's do something," Hermione said before she could help herself, her face breaking out into a grin. She couldn't seem to remind herself that they were enemies. That seemed like a trivial detail at the moment.

"Like what?" he replied. His heart was soaring. This day was going perfectly.

Hermione pondered this question for a moment before grabbing his hand with excitement her eyes.

She led him to an open courtyard where she let go of his hand. Rain was pouring down from the black sky. Had he even noticed it was raining on his walk to the kitchens? He couldn't recall. Hermione stared out at the crystal-like droplets falling from the sky (READ: rain) with huge, wondering eyes. The atmosphere of the evening at that moment was like a beautiful fairy tale. And before she could help it, Hermione was running into the rain.

* * *

_A/N_

_Hi guys! c: _

_How was your Christmas? Mine was great. And yesterday I went to one of my closest friends' house with two of my other closest friends and we saw Les Mis (which was AMAZING), went ice skating, amongst other things. _

_But... Right now, I feel really misunderstood and I'm not enjoying that. IF ANYONE WANTS TO COMFORT ME I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY ABOUT THAT. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! c: I actually enjoyed writing it. If you liked it please leave me a review. (We're almost at 70 reviews! If we get to 80 reviews from THIS chapter I'll thank each and everyone of you and if you're the 70 or 80th reviewer before the next chapter you'll get a special surprise! ;)_

_Well, I hope you all have a Happy New Year and a nice (lovely) winter break! c: _


	13. Chapter Twelve

Hermione jumped into the pouring rain. The cool water splashed against her pale skin as she danced through it. She titled her head up towards the sky, staring upwards as small splashes of water fell onto her face. The droplets splashed into her eyes, but she didn't care. The brunette girl stuck out her arms in a moment that looked very much like a scene straight out of "The Sound Of Music". Hermione didn't care. She didn't care that she was spinning around in circles with her arms thrust out in the rain in front of her archenemy. She didn't care how insane she looked. Suddenly, another urge over took her. A soft medley began playing in her mind and she started dancing to it. She gracefully began ballroom dancing across the grass, the usually perfectly manicured lawn was now being crushed underneath her feet and dotted with sticky white splotches.

Draco didn't think she looked insane though. In fact, he thought she looked beautiful. Yes, she was covered in flour that was now a sticky mess. She was wearing pink Muggle pajamas that had little white cats and hearts on them underneath a hideous red and gold robe (that she still pulled off). Her hair was wet, tangled, and streaked with white while her face was dripping with white water. But despite all of this, the look on her face was completely and totally beautiful. She was smiling, enjoying the moment. In that instant, she looked ethereal as all her worries and responsibilities were being washed away by the rain.

He couldn't help it.

He walked cautiously onto the green and white grass. Hermione didn't turn around towards him as she continued to waltz. Draco slipped ever so slowly towards her, until they finally bumped into each other. Hermione's beautiful smile faltered for a second as she stared up at him, rain dripping down her face. He slipped his hands into her's and began leading them as they began to waltz.

For a moment, Hermione forgot that the person holding her in his arms and staring down at her with such an intense emotion in his eyes was her worst enemy. She closed her eyes and eventually leaned her head against his chest. Draco couldn't believe it. Her body warmth seeped through his wet clothes to remind him that it was truly happening.

* * *

"You know, Blaise," said Daphne Saunders, "I actually don't believe that you were by yourself."

"Daphne, do you ever believe anything anyone tells you?" asked Peter, a fellow Slytherin tiredly.

"Sometimes," said the other girl.

Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes. They were always bickering. Peter was one of the only people who still wanted Daphne to go to Hufflepuff. He didn't care that Daphne was the same girl who, during her second year and she was a Beater, got so mad at a Ravenclaw that she grabbed a bludger right out of the air and threw it at him. He had called her a Mudblood. (The exact quote was, "I can't believe they let a Mudblood play on their team".) She gave him a concussion in return.

Blaise was about to tell them both to shut up when they rounded a corner and he saw Draco Malfoy holding...a flour covered Hermione Granger in his arms.

"Is that... Draco Malfoy?" Peter asked squinting.

"Of course not, Peter," Blaise scoffed hoping he would believe him and keep walking.

"Are you sure? That looks a lot like him," Peter said squinting.

"Are you crazy? Can't you tell that's not Draco? Whoever is dancing out there is dancing with Hermione Granger. And Draco hates Hermione Granger," said Daphne. Blaise knew that Daphne could plainly see that it was Draco, but she has supported his claim that it wasn't the blonde boy. He knew that Daphne cared for Draco liked an older sister would care for her brother.

"I guess," Peter said.

Blaise quickly ushered them away from the garden to let the two have their peace and the romantic moment. He couldn't wait to tell the others.

* * *

Hermione felt a certain feeling of peace and serenity overtake her as she glided across the grass with Draco holding her in his arms. They stopped as Hermione stumbled over a large root belonging to a nearby tree. Draco immediately caught her in his arms. She looked up at him, feeling happier than she had in a long time. Her eyes were glowing as she stood up. Draco couldn't help himself. He leaned closer to the girl who was absolutely glowing. She leaned closer to him. She didn't care that he was archenemy. He was Draco Malfoy. And Draco Malfoy was being sweet, funny, and very classy. Just as their lips were about to meet two forms burst into the clearing.

It was Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory. They were tangled in each other's arms, kissing feverishly. Hermione and Draco both jumped back and looked at the couple than back at each other.

"Bye," mouthed Hermione.

Draco just waved and shot her a half smile. They ran off towards their separate houses. They didn't want to be caught by Cho and Cedric.

* * *

The next day both Cho and Cedric were receiving nasty glares from both Draco and Hermione. Neither of them could figure out why.

* * *

_ Hi everyone! Happy 2nd day of 2013! (It's 12:15 at night where I am.) _

_So, who's seen Les Mis? Wasn't it amazing? It was. 3 _

_Also, Starkid please freaking post AVPSY. Thank you, me. :/ _

_GUYS; We got TEN reviews on the last chapter. TEN. ON ONE CHAPTER. You guys are awesome. _  
_You don't understand how honored I feel. Thank you so much. 3 We almost have 100 reviews. Thank y'all so much. Thank you, everyone. _

_So, GUESS WHAT? Let's do some fun shout-outs:_

_70th reviewer; vickifay29_

_People who deserve shout-outs (they were there for me, have been here from the beginning, etc.) - Rosemary Lily Marie, PotterJay all the Way. _

_Awesome people- EVERYONE. The people who have followed this, favorited this, and reviewed. EVERYONE. 3 I love y'all. _

_On the 100th review something similar will happen. _

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! c: I enjoyed writing it! Please tell me what you thought! THANKS!_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Blaise burst into the Potions class, not caring that he was interrupting a class while he was supposed to be in Muggle Studies. (Why did Blaise take Muggle Studies whenever his parents hated muggles? It was because of how easy it was.) Blaise knew that the third year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were at Potions together at this time. Which was absolutely perfect, he could tell all of them right now.

"And as you can see-," Snape was saying as he burst into the classroom.

Blaise, being the drama queen he is, had burst through the door, did a "super cool" roll (and almost broke his neck), stood up, and did a bow like a gymnast. Every single person was staring at the older Slytherin. Was this the fate that awaited them in their fourth year? They were suddenly scared of that possibility.

"I would like to schedule conference with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood," Blaise said with an air of importance.

Every one around the recently mentioned girls immediately grabbed their arms, trying to protect them. Ginny and Luna glanced at each other. This better be good.

Snape was staring at Blaise with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Mister Zabini, shouldn't you be in class? I am trying to teach a lesson," growled Snape with a flick of his greasy hair.

"But, sir, this has to do with our project," he replied with a wink.

Snape was not impressed. He just sharply pointed towards the door. Blaise hung his head in sadness as he slumped towards the door.

"Oh, Captain. My Captain," said Collin standing on his desk.

"Oh, Captain. My Captain," adds another Gryffidor as he stands on his table, as well.

"Oh, Captain. My, Captain," Luna said and stood up on her desk.

Before long everyone in the room was standing on their desks. Blaise stared at his fellow students wondering why so many of them knew of the poem. They probably just copied the others. The thought still counted though.

Blaise swelled with pride as he looked up at all the third years' faces. He knew that he didn't do anything particularly special, he just represented everybody who had ever had dreams that had been crushed underneath Snape's greasy black boots. He represented the hopes and dreams that Snape had tore down with a simple glare and "No". He did a little bow and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He sighed, wondering what he would do now. He had just gotten kicked out of the Potions classroom. He couldn't walk into Muggle Studies right now since there was only five more minuets left in the class. Blaise decided he would just sit and wait until Ginny and Luna walked out of the Potion classroom.

* * *

Blaise was bored. He ran down the corridor in front of Potions like an airplane.

He did jumping jacks.

He did karate.

He practiced his Spongebob impressions.

He wrote a young adult novel.

He became a body builder.

And he released his first single.

Or he did all that in his imagination while he ate a piece of cake he conjured up.

* * *

Finally the young third graders in Potions came shuffling out, chatting excitedly to one another. Blaise stares out of the ground of Gryfindors and Ravenclaws. He looks around for the trademark Weasley red-hair and shock of nearly white hair that could make Luna Malfoy if she tried. Blaise couldn't find them. Had they died in the space of five seconds while he was outside waiting for them? They were so young. They could die, could they?

A hand tapped him on the shoulder. Blaise turned around. There, standing before his eyes, were the persumed to be dead, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood and neither of them looked too happy.

"Um, hi?" Blaise said.

"Are you mad? Snape nearly had our hides after you burst in there with your 'I need to speak to Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley'! You should have seen the look he gave us. You should be glad we're not dead," Ginny said.

"Yeah, he looked like he was going to cut off our bottoms and mount them over his fireplace," Luna added.

"Exactly! What were you thinking? Oh, I know! You weren't!" added the fiery red-head. Blaise was suddenly worried that he was about to be hexed with a bat-bogey hex.

"Um, I needed to tell you something," Blaise stuttered out.

"Was it seriously that important that you...that you...that you would risk our butts being placed over Snape's fireplace?" Ginny spat out finally.

Blaise didn't think that answering honestly would do him any good so he lied. "Not really, I don't think."

"What do you have to tell us?" Luna asks curiously.

Blaise glances around. If unwelcome ears caught wind of this story, it would quickly spread all through-out the school and then-BOOM- their plan would be ruined faster than they could say "Drats!". He grabbed their hands and led them down the dark corridors. The two girls didn't know where they were going, but Blaise seemed to.

He actually had no idea as to wear he was taking them.

He finally stopped when they arrived in a dark and dusty part of the castle that looked as if it hadn't had people walk by it in centuries. There were spider webs coating all the walls and dust settled over everything. It reminded Ginny of an old Muggle movie her dad had forced her to watch whenever she was really young. It was about a haunted hotel that had been abandoned after the death of a movie star there. Whenever someone finally walked back into the building everthing was covered in dust and cobwebs. It had been a beautiful scene...just quiet spooky. She gulped as a slight cold breeze drifted around the back of her neck, making her hair stand on end. She glanced over at Blaise, he seemed perfectly at ease. Did he come here often? Upon further inspection she saw that his eyes kept darting around the dark corridor, looking for something. He was nervous too. The only person who seemed perfectly at ease was Luna.

"So, what did you have to tell us?" asked Luna again.

"Oh, um, that. Last night, I was, um, _walking _through the corridors with my friends and I saw two people dancing in the middle of a courtyard," Blaise said happily.

The two girls looked at him blankly.

"And...?"

"Oh, right. And I looked closely and it was _Draco and Hermione. _And it was raining last night, in case you didn't notice!" Blaise said with a smile.

Luna and Ginny stared at him with extremely shocked looks on their faces. Then there was high pitched squealing coming from all of them. Blaise hadn't even known he could make a noise like that. Ginny had stared jumping around she was so happy.

"What else happened?" Luna asked between squeals.

"Well, Hermione was covered in white stuff and I'm not exactly sure what it was, but it kind of looked like flour. But I doubt it was flour..." he said with a laugh.

The two girls started squealing again. Now they knew they were going to have to find Hermione and see how she was acting and feeling today.

* * *

_OH MY GOSH! WE'RE UP TO 95 REVIEWS. DO YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM? I DON'T THINK YOU WILL EVER UNDERSTAND HOW GRATEFUL I AM FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THAT YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME. It just makes me so happy to see people actually enjoy my story. 3 You know, on average each chapter has 7 reviews. c: Do you know how happy that makes me? It just warms my heart to see that people read and actually enjoy this story enough to leave a review. Thank y'all so much. It just makes me so happy. _

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been super duper busy lately with midterms and junk and I've started writing my SECOND ORIGINAL NOVEL. My first was from NanoWrimo (speaking of which, I need to edit it and get it published with that you finished writing a book thing). ;) _

_ I've also been super busy with watching Doctor Who. (I love that show so much.) Now that I have a 4 day weekend, I'm probably going to do nothing but watch DW. That's how much I love it. Is it bad that I'm basically in love with David Tennant? I mean, he's 41 years old...he's just so perfect. *sobs* Who do you like better- Nine, Ten, or Eleven? I like Ten the best, but he was my first doctor and they always say you love your first doctor the best. c: 3_

_Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. :)_

_A quick shout-out to our 90th reviewer: Siriusly Devoted. Also, thank you for the really awesome constructive criticism __review. c: _

_Please review! See you next time! c: Will we reach our 100 review mark? PLEASE HELP ME MAKE THAT HAPPEN. c: _


	15. HUNDRED REVIEW MARK

_A/N _

_OHMYGOSH. OH. MY. FREAKING. GOSH. THIS MEAGER LITTLE STORY HAS RECEIVED 101 REVIEWS. OH MY GOSH. *screams* I AM SO HAPPY. c: Thank y'all so much! You don't understand how much these reviews mean to me. c: _

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It makes me so happy to click on my e-mail and seeing that someone has followed, favorited, or left a review on this story. It warms my heart that people actually enjoy this story and take time out of there life to get alerts when this story is updated and all that wonderful junk. So thank you. Thank you all. _

_The 100th reviewer is That Elusive Reader. CONGRATULATIONS! c:_

_I would like to thank every single person who has ever reviewed: _

_shadowofthe3arth_

_That Elusive Reader_

_Rosemary Lily Marie (Thank you for always reading and reviewing this story. Your reviews make me smile.)_

_starkidsftw_

_Jace and Luna_

_vickifay (Thank you for reading and reviewing this story all the time. Your reviews make me smile.))_

_bristtdracomione_

_Guest (all of y'all guests. ;) )_

_WiseWriter Cait_

_hpluver394_

_Siriusly Devoted_

_Arkie_

_only breath_

_jmorono18_

_E J ect_

_dracoginnyscorpiouswood_

_dramione8b_

_Clovelyshannonigans_

_music4life38_

_PrinceDracoMalfoy_

_Blazestar of Shadowclan_

_DancinglikeaLOVEGOOD25_

_Potterjay all the way (THANK YOU for being an awesome reviewer and friend.)_

_GottaGetBackUp_

_BrightestWitchOfHerAge16_

_Calico Weasley_

_Average Addict_

_cola-snow44_

_Teisha here_

_gallagherpotterpercygirl_

_sapphire-lights_

_The Halfblood_

_PhoenixFelicis _

_kittie night_

_AngelPie2015_

_SlytherinToTheCore_

_red panda bear of the blue_

_pheonixtail_

_MegMalfoy394_

_Bloody. 5507_

_zebrababii72_

_Lady Elizabeth Of New York_

_scaryneko_

_Rainbow Breaker_

_Camlove18_

_And thank you for favoriting.  
_

_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. _


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Hermione Granger was exhausted. After she had returned to the dormitories last night, sleep had evaded her. She had stayed up all night thinking about what had happened between her and, as Ron and Harry would call him, the ferret. She couldn't believe that she had had such an...enjoyable time with him. Now Hermione was regretting everything she had done last night. But...at the same time, she was so glad that she had clambered out of bed and gone down to the kitchen. Her thoughts swam around in her head as she tried to focus on the book in front of her.

_"'How could you begin?' said she. ' can comprehend your going on charmingly, when you once made a beginning; but what could set you off in the first place?'_

_'I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.'"_

Hermione settled down into the comfortable chair as she finally shoved Draco out of her thoughts. Just as she was being transported into the world that the words painted for her, a young girl plopped down in the chair next to her and reality came back into view.

"Hermione! There you are! Me and Luna...have been looking for you forever," Ginny panted, "We need to talk to you. Why don't we go outside and talk to Luna? Um, it's something we both need to talk to you about."

Hermione looked at the ginger, "Isn't raining outside? It's been raining since last night."

"Oh, it was raining last night? I didn't even notice," Ginny said, "But it's not raining anymore."

Hermione faltered for a second, knowing that she was supposed to have been asleep last night and not been hanging out with stuck-up, pureblood Draco Malfoy.

"Oh," said the bushy haired girl, "I woke up last night and it was raining."

"Ah, I understand," Ginny said. She knew that the girl sitting across from her was lying. Ginny couldn't help the slight smirk that crossed over her face. "So, we should go outside and meet up with Luna."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the common room. Luna was sitting close to the Fat Lady's portrait and they quickly met up with her.

"So, how are you today Hermione?" Luna asked.

"I'm good. Are you?"

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Luna asked.

"Um, yeah. I did actually. Thank you for asking. Last night was...quite relaxing for me actually." Hermione hadn't meant to say the last part, but it had just slipped out of her mouth. It was too late to take it back so the words hung in the air as Ginny and Luna exchanged a knowing glance that was lost on Hermione.

"That's _great," _Luna said.

"Ginny said that you had to talk to me about something... What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. I like someone, but I know his family would never approve of me," Luna said. Ginny, Luna, and Blaise had gone over their plan of action before Ginny and Luna had gone to find Hermione.

* * *

"Okay. So we need to figure out a way to weasel- no offense, Ginny- the truth out of Hermione. Not the truth that she was up all last night with Draco. But the truth that she likes Draco," Blaise said.

Ginny glared at Blaise for a few moments, "Your right. We need a plan of action."

"We should have her relate to us," Luna suggested.

"That's a good idea, Luna!" Blaise said.

"Well, it wasn't my idea... the smitrs told me to tell you," Luna smiled.

* * *

"But, that's besides the point. I really like him. He makes my heart beat faster... _Do you know how I feel Hermione?" _Luna asked, "And I just want to be around him and hold his hand and kiss him on the cheek."

"And other times you just want to shove him against a wall and shove your tongue down his throat, right?" Ginny said. They hadn't gone through the specifics of their conversation before they showed up to confront Hermione. Ginny stared down at her shoes for a few seconds.

"Got to go," the red-head said before turning and running down the hallway.

"Wait. Ginny. GINNY WAIT," Luna raced after the girl, wondering what had made her take off.

Hermione stared at the two fleeing girls, wondering what the heck was going on with those two. She shook her head. It was weird that both of them made a slight reference to Hermione's night. She smiled at the thought of her night. She wished she could go find him and ask him to never talk about it again, but wouldn't that be talking about it? And...that'd make her be the one who brought up last night. Maybe he wouldn't even talk about it.

There was a slight pang in her chest.

Maybe he would act like nothing even happened last night.

The very thought of their relationship staying the way it used to be sounded too strange to be true, but she knew that there was a high chance of that happening. Hermione sighed and turned back towards the Fat Lady's portrait.

* * *

_HELLO EVERYONE. How are you? Good, I'm good. I'm so sorry for the hiatus. I was grounded for a bit from my computer and my computer broke and then I had state testing. _

_Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It's not my longest chapter, but I really wanted to give y'all a new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. _

_Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Pride and Prejudice. _

_I've been an emotional wreck lately (mostly because of a guy at my school being so...perfectly hilarious and just perfect on so many levels and I want to tell him I like him, BUT HECK NO). _

_Anyway, I'm going to be updating again soon. c: Please review! You don't have any idea of how happy reviews make me. THANK YOU ALL. c: _


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Draco Malfoy was ecstatic. Last night had been the best night of his life. For the first time ever, Draco was actually excited to go to a class. Potions, he felt, would be the most amazing class ever. Him and Hermione, reunited at last. Draco was certain that last night had changed his life forever. He smiled as he stared up at the top of his bed. His roommates were all being good little students and had gone to class. Draco, however, was skipping class because Potions was next period.

He was going to make himself look _good _for Hermione. Not that he didn't always look good. Draco often said that you could ask any girl at Hogwarts who always looked dashing and they would say his name without any moments pause.

He stood up and looked in the mirror that was next to his bed as he grabbed the supplies that he was going to use to make himself look amazing. He smiled to himself as he started to get ready. He grabbed his hair moose and slicked his hair back. His hair was impeccable, as always, but after he smoothed it back he felt like he would have Hermione drooling on him.

Draco glanced around nervously as he pulled out his next supply. _Aftershave. _Draco didn't need to shave his face. Not only did wizards have a spell that you could simply cast and your unwanted hair would just go away, but Draco didn't have any facial hair. His face was as smooth as a baby's bottom. Draco knew that no girl could resist the masculine scent of aftershave. Especially when someone as manly as him wore it. He smiled to himself as he put it on. He would put on cologne later, whenever the aftershave started to wear off so the scent of aftershave would be more subtle.

Draco smiled to himself as he began to apply his favorite part of getting ready. His cherry-flavored glossy chapstick ("it's not lipgloss," Draco tells everyone, 'it's just chapstick."). His lips, after he applied the "chapstick", were red, glossy, shinny, and kissable- just like the container that it came in said it would be. He hid the tube underneath his pillow, just so none of the other guys would think of checking it out so they could get gorgeous lips like his.

Draco admired himself in the mirror. He was _hot. _But then a thought occurred to him. He suddenly yanked off his robe, tie, and shirt.

"Ugh!" Draco said aloud, "I wish I had thought of this earlier!"

The thought that had struck him was actually a memory from many years ago.

* * *

_ Draco's heart was aching. The beautiful young girl that had been his first crush had turned him down because she liked some other boy. He was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The entire house was bustling with life as the house elves bustled around cleaning and cooking. Despite the pain in his heart, there were no tears in his eyes. She wasn't worth his tears. _

_No girl would ever be worth his tears. _

_Suddenly, the door to his room slowly opened. His mom was behind the door looking at him with wide, concerned eyes. _

_"Draco, love, what's the matter?" she asked. _

_Draco rolled over so his face was buried in the pillow. "I don't want to talk about it," he said his words muffled by the pillow._

"Then why aren't you making me leave?" asked Mrs. Malfoy who was quite good at understanding pillow talk.

_Draco rolled over and looked at his mom. "She doesn't like me, Mommy."_

"Who doesn't?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Alison."

_Mrs. Malfoy wasn't sure who Alison was, but she knew she had to pretend like she did for her son._

_"Oh. I'm so sorry. You'll find a girl one day who loves you. Because you're an amazing boy."_

_She held her son for a few moments as they sat in silence, "Just a word of advice; good girls love a good guy who looks like a bad boy."_

* * *

Draco raced to his bed and pulled out a white, button down shirt that while still being part of the uniform he had to wear made him look pretty bad. He grabbed a bottle of lotion and rubbed it all over his chest, giving his chest a glossy look. He button up his shirt leaving the top one undone. He put on his tie, letting it hang loosely around his neck. He looked in the mirror. He was nearly there. He ran his fingers through his pale blonde hair. He messed with it until it was perfectly messed up. He grabbed his robe and flung it on his bed, not wanting to deal with it. He looked in the mirror. This was what his mom meant all those years ago.

Any girl he wanted could be his. But he only wanted Hermione.

He calmly walked to the entrance of the Slytherin commons and walked out once the period ended.

_Hermione, _he thought, _prepare to be blown away. _

* * *

**_A/N _**

_Well hello everyone! It's been a long time hasn't it. ...I've been really really busy lately, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to be updating more regularly now so keep an eye out for the next chapter. I may be posting a couple of one-shots too. It depends on how good they turn out because I do have a lot of ideas for new one shots. :3 _

_I'm really sorry about new posting anything now in ...3 months. I could tell you guys thousands of excuses, but I decided to spare y'all the boring details and just say life got in the way. It feels so amazing to be back on FF though. I love this place so much. It's always amazing to see what other people are writing about the same books I'm writing about. _

_While starting to write again, I've also made a new tumblr (actually 3 new tumblrs) and it would mean SO much to me if y'all checked them out. _

_takeawaymybreath. tumblr . com_

_and _

_crysoblaughweep. tumbr . com_

_and _

_confessionsofahormonalteenager . tumblr . com_

_are the three different tumblrs. Takeawaymybreath is basically me reblogging a bunch of text posts (also known as the blog that I'll show people at school and stuff). Crysoblaughweep is my fandom blog. I'll be reblogging Supernatural and Hannibal most, but there'll be HP, Starkid, HG, and things like that thrown in there. Confessionsofahormonalteenager is really my "personal blog". So if you want to check any of those out that'd be GREAT and if not that's cool. I understand. c; _

_But anyway, please please please review. You don't understand how much it means to me to open up my email and see I got a new review, favorite, or follower. It means a lot to me. So thank you. _

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_


End file.
